Akash Ki Sangeet
by LadyAssassin27
Summary: Suzaku, the Emperor and the Sword of Akasha. Contains Spoilors for R2.


Its been a while since I've posted anything, and I'm going to be taking a little break form Trinity Blood, until I find inspiration again, and will be switching over to Code Geass for now. This is one of my latest fics, that I put up on my LJ account a couple of days back. Enjoy.

**Title:** Akash Ki Sangeet  
**Characters/pairings:** Charles, Suzaku mentions of Gino and VV  
**Warnings:** Vagueness, mixed mythology references, and my broken Hindi in the title.  
**Word count: **576  
**Notes: **Written for the prompt: CharlesxSuzaku (Requiem) given by jurescht, on LJ.

Not sure if it fits the prompt, crossing fingers in hope that this is not 'Fail'

**Akash Ki Sangeet**

His footsteps echoed eerily, as he ascended the steps in that corridor of seemingly endless blackness, he had wondered many times what would happen if someone were to loose their balance and fall, would they fall forever or was there a bottom to the abyss that surrounded him. And then as he reached the end of the flight of steps the darkness seemed to disappear and he was at the base of the majestic structure that was The Sword of Akasha.

The first time the Emperor that shown it to him, he had been mesmerized by the sheer beauty and magnificence of it, and he had to admit that it scared him as well. When his Majesty had asked him to wait after a meeting with the other Knights of Rounds, he had wondered what exactly he had wanted with him that he wanted to speak with him alone. He remembered all the snide comments made by other members of the Britannian military;

"_The only reason a stinking number like you could be appointed to the Rounds, is your pretty face…" _

"_I hear his majesty has a fondness for young boys like you…" _

Gino had punched the two who said those things in the face, and told Suzaku not to listen to a word they said. He's a little embarrassed now in retrospect that such a thing had even crossed his mind.

He had followed the Emperor silently as he led him up those same dark steps, and into the light. He had been so taken in that his Majesty had already ascended the first flight of stairs before he realized he was just standing there, and quickly hurried to catch up.

Once they were standing upon the highest platform, he managed to find his voice again.

"_Majesty …wha-"_

"_This is the Sword of Akasha … a weapon with the power to defeat Gods" _

_Akasha_ … that which all comes from, the one true source of everything … that which had a physical existence but yet cannot be perceived. Suzaku wondered vaguely when he had become so competent with Indian mythologies.

"_You are the only one of Rounds that knows of this place" _

"_Because you are the only one who knows about Geass …even so you are only seeing it now, because V.V. said that you should"_

"_And because you have proved that you will do anything in order to get power" _

He flinched at the last statement and was thankful that his Majesty was not facing him.

"…_together we shall bring down the Gods" _

…

He had returned many times since then, but he still felt that eerie feeling every time, this place was a place where an ancient magic resided, a place which existed, yet did not exist. And he always felt like he could hear something, like a song, coming from the temple itself, one which contrasted greatly with the cloud filled sky

_Akash_

Set in a perpetual sunset, it sounded like a dirge for those it had brought down, like that sung by the sword of a warrior

"_If you listen closely enough Suzaku, you will here the Requiem for the Gods that this weapon in the sky has destroyed" _

The Emperor is waiting for him in his usual place.

"_It is time Suzaku" _

As he walks away, he notices the song sounds different, more like a hymn sorrow, for the God that is about to fall.

…

_**END**_

**Footnotes:**

There are reference to Hindu and Jain mythology. And the title means 'the sky's music' at least that's what its supposed to mean ... my Hindi is BAD! Don't ask me how I survive.

Now will you be so kind as to read and review ... it would be really wonderful to here what you'll think!


End file.
